Taken and Sold
by OtakuAnime013
Summary: All Mortal AU! One's actions can decide the fate of another. Well that's what some believe. Percy Jackson. A smart kid with a few problems. His dad always away but his mom is there for him. Until it happened. The one accident that changed his life forever. Stolen from his family. What is he to do now? I do not own Percy Jackson. I do not own Criminal Minds.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Incident**

 **|Third Person Pov|**

A couple walked down the streets of Manhattan. Hand in hand. They laugh and smiled as they made their way to a home. Not theirs though. They walked up to the door of the house and knocked. After a couple of knocks, a brown haired woman opened the door.

"Hey Sally!"

"Christina! How lovely it is to see you. It's been months. Come in."

They stepped into the house and sat down on the living rooms sofas.

"Sally I'd like you meet someone." She turned the male sitting next to her. "This is my fiance Taiyo. Taiyo Greene. Taiyo this is my step mother Sally Jackson."

"Nice to meet you Taiyo."

"Likewise Ms. Jackson"

"Please call me Sally. Percy should be home soon. Are you staying for dinner?"

"Actually we were hoping to stay for the holidays."

Sally chuckled. "Of course you can stay. Is your brother coming home for the holidays?"

"There is a possibility Triton will be back but I'm not sure. The Navy doesn't just give their officers holidays off."

They all laughed and chatted for a while before heading to the kitchen to start cooking dinner.

"Let me help you Sally. You shouldn't try to do all this by yourself."

Christina began cutting herbs and vegetables as Sally pulled out the pots and pans she needed. Taiyo stood to the side not wanting to interrupted the women's work. An hour later the door opens and someone shouts 'I'm home!'.

"Percy I'm in the kitchen."

A boy about the age of 12 stepped into the kitchen. "Christina?! It's been forever." He ran and gave her a hug.

"Go clean yourself up. Dinner is almost done."

Percy went to his room to put his bag down. He took off his coat and sweater then went to the bathroom to wash his hands. Sea green eyes wandered to the unfamiliar male standing near the kitchen.

"Hello. My name is Taiyo Greene. I'm Christina's fiance."

"Percy Jackson. How come I've never seen you with her before?"

"She tries to hide her friends a lot. Thinks we will embarrass her."

"Oh shut up Tay. I'll show Sally those photos." Christina yelled from the hallway.

"That's not fair!" Taiyo shouted back at Christina.

Percy chuckled at their behavior. He helped his mom set the table. The couple grabbed some drinks and juice for Percy. Everyone sat down to eat. The four exchanged random conversation topics while they ate. Laughter rang throughout the house. Smiles were on everyone's faces. Little did they know disaster was about to strike.

...

Once dinner was cleaned up at put away, the small family went to watch television in the living room. Suddenly the lights flickered.

"What the? They were working fine. What's going on?"

"It's probably a bug or something."

They flickered again.

"Or not. Maybe I should check it out." Taiyo began to stand.

"Oh dear I can ask you to do that. You are a guest. Let me handle it."

"Sally it's alright. Think of this as my thanks for dinner. Now where is your breaker?"

"Out back. Due be careful. It's dark outside."

The green haired male smiled and said he'll be careful. He walk to the back of the house to find the panel. Out of nowhere, a heavy object collided with the back of Taiyo's head. He fell to the floor unconscious. A figure stepped out the shadows. They nodded to their partner and walked into the house. The two unidentified people quietly crept through the home searching for the family.

"Taiyo? What's taking so long?" Christina walked to the back and found her fiance on the floor. "Taiyo?!" She shook him but he didn't wake. She check for a pulsed and released a breath of relief. _'He's still alive. How did he get like this? Wait what's that?'_ The blue haired woman touch the back of her partners head. "Blood?!" She looked around to see if anyone was there but found no one. The groan interrupted her thoughts.

"Taiyo!" She hugged him tightly.

"Can't breathe."

"Sorry. What happened?"

"I don't know. I was checking the panel when something hit me from behind." His eyes widened. "Chris I think someone's in the house."

They scrambled to the living room. When they got there, a blond male about nineteen had Sally and Percy at gunpoint. The two were hudded together on the floor. Sally held her son in a protective embrace.

Christina growled. "Let them go." Her hand went to her side. Taiyo did the same.

An arm shot forward wrapping around Christina's neck. Turning her head slightly she saw a black haired teen with an eyepatch about seventeen or eighteen point his gun at Taiyo. Before anyone could react, he shot the green haired fiance twice. One in the chest and one to the head. He quickly placed the gun on her temple. "Don't move."

Tears fell down her face as her fiance laid dead beside her. The blond grabbed Percy and dragged him away from his mother. He let out a shriek. Sally was screaming for the blond to stop which got her smacked in the face. The older assailant tied Percy up so that he could help his mother. He proceeded to beat Sally to death in front of her own son. The twelve year old screamed and struggled against his bonds. Christina pushed her captor to the side and jumped the blond. She kicked him in the stomach causing him the fall to his knees. His black haired partner shot her in the right leg and left arm. She quickly applied pressure to her wounds. Sally was so close to death and there was no way to save her. The younger intruder roughed Christina up a bit before leaving her barely conscious. They grabbed the boy and ran out the back but not before leaving a note by the circuit breaker.

 _ **Χρόνο θα αυξηθεί και πάλι.**_

 _ **-Αρσενικός**_

 **This will be a boy x boy book so let me know what you want the pairings to be:**

 **Jercy**

 **Percico**

 **Jaspernico**

 **Jasleo**

 **Valdangelo**

 **Jasico**

 **Perleo**

 **Other**

 **Have a great day/night.**

 **Til next time,**  
● **SHADOW OUT●**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The BAU Team**

 **|Third Person POV|**

Five adults sat around a brown circle table in the middle of a room.

"This is Perseus Jackson. He is the third child kidnapped from his home in New York City. His mother Sally Jackson was brutally beaten to death, his half sister Christina was shot twice and also beaten and her fiance Taiyo was shot twice. Once in the head other in the chest."

"Wait the sister was shot and beaten?" Dr. Reid asked.

"Yes but she miraculously survived. Christina is currently in the hospital recovering. Six months ago the Di Angleo family was also invaded. Their youngest son Nico Di Angelo was taken while his step-mother ,Persephone, was beaten to death and the sister ,Bianca, was sent to hospital. One year ago the Grace family was attacked taking their youngest son Jason Grace. His step-mother Hera was beaten to death and his sister is still in a coma at the hospital." JJ replied.

"Well there is a clearly pattern the unsub has. He beats the mothers and siblings, takes the youngest and acts in six month intervals."

"JJ where were the fathers when their homes were attacked?" Hotch asked.

"All three fathers were overseas."

"That can't be a coincidence." Morgan adds.

"Perseus' father owns a shipping company in Greece and was on a business trip. Nico's father was visiting his sister in Rome. And Jason's father was in Iraq." Emily reads off the file.

"There was no sexual abuse on any of the female victims and the violence only happens in the family/living room of the home." Rossi comments. "What could this unsub be doing in that time with those kids?"

"Wheels up in 30." Hotch states as he gets up.

Everyone packs up the documents and gets their go-bags. Thirty minutes later, everyone was on the jet and the jet took off. Agent Rossi sat across from Agent Hotchner.

"Hey Hotch. Check this out. There was no forced entry in any of the homes but the back door was open."

"Maybe the unsub left through the back door?" Emily voiced.

"What strikes me as strange is that all three homes had top notch home security systems yet the assailant still manages to get in and out with no problem."

"Is it possible that the family knew the unsub?" Morgan questions. "The Grace's lived close to Long Island. The Di Angelo's moved to Brooklyn from LA and the Jackson's in the Bronx. How likely is it that they all knew the unsub?"

Hotch turns to the laptop, "Garcia, did you find any overlap between the three families?"

"I found out that the Grace's and the Di Angelo's have children the same age as Christina and the three of them went to college together. That is the only connection the three families seem to have."

"Where are they now?"

"Johnathan Grace is currently living and working in Tampa, Florida. Akane Di Angelo is currently off the grid. It's like she hasn't existed since '09. There is no credit card, utility bills or leases in her name. She just disappeared."

"People don't just disappear. Someone knows where she is."

...

The BAU team walked into the FBI field office. They were greeted by Sergeant Lopez. "Thank you for coming so soon. Detective Wilson will show you where you guys can set up. Wilson!"

"Ma'am."

"Show SSA Agent Rossi, Hotchner and Dr. Reid to their space. Agent Jareau may I speak with you?"

"Of course."

Sergeant Lopez walked with JJ to her office. "I've kept this out of the media's hands." She hands the BAU liaison a note.

"Have you had someone translate it?"

"We couldn't identify the language. One of my officers found it by the circuit breaker in the Jackson household. So I sent officers to the Grace and Di Angelo households and found the same note in their homes."

"Thank you Sergeant."

The liaison walked over to Reid. "Do you know what language this is?"

"Let me see." He grabbed the note and examined it for a while. "It looks to be Latin or Greek. An ancient dead language."

"Can we translate it?"

"Give me some time."

...

FBI agents Prentiss and Morgan went to the hospital to talk with Percy's half sister. Morgan knocked on the door.

"Christina Cruz?"

"Who's asking?"

"My name is Emily Prentiss and this is Derek Morgan. We are with the FBI. May we ask you some questions?"

"What do you want know?"

"Can you tell us what happened?"

"My fiance and I went to my step-mother's home for the holidays. We had dinner then sat in the living room to watch some movies I think. The lights flickered a bit. Tay went to check it out but took too long."

"So you went to check on him."

"Yeah. I found him on the floor unconscious. His head was bleeding. We went back to the living room I believe but everything is hazy after that. Sorry I can't be much help."

"No you did great. This helps a lot."

"What happened? Why can't I remember?!"

Emily took Christina's hand and squeezed it. The blue haired woman calmed a bit.

"Your younger brother Perseus was kidnapped and both your fiance and step-mother died that night." Agent Prentiss told.

Tears fell from her eyes. "No please no. Say it isn't true." Red/Blue eyes looked at Derek but he said nothing. She hugged Emily and cried on her shoulder.

Morgan stepped out the room and called Hotch.

"Hotch. She doesn't remember what happened during the attack. Just everything just before it."

"Ask her about Jonathan Grace and Akane Di Angelo. Maybe she knows where where they are."

Derek walked back into Christina's hospital room. "Do the names Jonathan Grace or Akane Di Angelo sound familiar?"

"Yeah. We were best friends in college. I heard Johnny got a job in Tampa but Akane said she just needed some time for herself. I haven't heard from her since."

"Is their someone we could call to help you out?"

"My brother Triton. If the Navy lets him come back."

"We'll call his commanding officer."

"Thank you."

Morgan and Prentiss headed back to the field office to give their team the new information they learned.

 **Hey. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Til next time,**  
● **SHADOW OUT●**


	3. Chapter 3

**|Third Person POV|**

Morgan and Prentiss headed back to the field office to give their team the new information they learned.

"Johnathan Grace is flying over from Tampa. He should be here in a few hours. Gracia have you been able to locate Akane yet?"

"Negative sir. It's like she vanished."

Suddenly Reid's phone rang.

(R=Reid, U=Unknown, H=Hotchner)

R: "Hello?"

U: "You wish to find me?"

R: *puts the phone on speaker* "Isn't Akane Di Angelo?"

U: "Am I? What do you wish to know?"

H: "We would like to ask you some questions. Are you aware of your younger brother's disappearance?"

U: "Nico's gone?! You better not be lying to me. I'll ask my boss if I can leave. If I can, see you in a few hours."

The phone call cuts off.

"How did she get Reid's number?"

"Garcia were you able to trace the call?"

"It was from a payphone in Las Vegas. Wait that's not right. Man she's good. Her signal is bouncing off at least a dozen payphones all over the country."

The team began to look over the case files trying to understand the unknown subject better.

"What if this unsub is running prostitution ring? It would explain why there are no bodies found. They could still be alive." Prentiss stated.

"Hey guys check this out. I don't think Jason Grace was the first child taken. I was looking over missing persons files from the pass 10 years and saw this."

Reid show the everyone the file. "14 year old runaway named Luke Castellan. He is very similar to Jason. Both blonds, tall for their age, It's possible he could have been first."

"This unsub seems to have more than one specific type. Jason was a blond with blue eyes, Nico had black hair with dark brown eyes but Percy has black hair with sea green eyes." Rossi added.

"If this guy truly is running a ring, I fear for Perseus." Morgan started. "Because of his eyes alone, that would put his price higher than the other boys. Plus he is the youngest."

A heavy silence filled the room. There was a knock on the room door. They turned and saw a dark haired woman standing by the doorframe.

"Am I in the right place?" Her lips curled to a smirk when she saw Spencer.

Reid's eyes widened when he realize who was standing there, "I thought your last name was Hiromatsu?"

"It's been a long time Spence."

"You two know each other?"

"We did. At some point in our lives. Not that is matters anymore. What did you want to ask me?"

Emily stood up and told Akane to follow her. She led her to another room.

"Hi my name is Emily Prentiss. May I ask you some questions?"

"Shoot."

"When was the last time you spoke with your family?"

"When I graduated from college. We went out for dinner after graduation to celebrate but I got into an argument with my step-mom over something stupid. She told me to leave and I told her 'Fine but you'll never hear from again.'"

"Did you ever keep in contact with your younger siblings?"

"Rarely. They usually initiate contact with me first though."

"What did they usually talk to you about when you speak?"

"They usually just update me on what's been going on with the family. But they stopped calling me just over a year ago. I figured since Bianca was a teenager she didn't need me anymore and Nico is really shy when it comes to speaking out. He usually sticks to himself."

"Did he have friends?"

"Not really. He tries to stay with Bianca at all times. Wait there was once these brothers. Uh I think their names were Conner and Travis. They liked to prank the neighborhood but one day they just vanished. The adoptive father filed a missing persons report but the case went cold after a year. Those two were the closest thing Nico had to a friend."

Emily hummed. "Ok thank you. If you have anything else you wish to tell us, you know where to find us." She walked Akane to the elevator.

"Can you tell me what happened to my little brother?"

"Six months ago your family was attacked in their home while your father was in Rome. Nice was kidnapped, Bianca landed in the hospital but died and your step-mother was beaten to death."

The eldest Di Angelo held her breath and tightened her fists into a ball as the agent told her what happened. _'I should have been there. I should've just disappeared.'_

"You are not to blame Ms. Di Angelo."

"Thank you. For letting me know."

Prentiss nodded and walked back to her team while Akane stepped into the elevator.

...

There was knock on Christina's hospital room door. She looked up and saw a face she never thought she'd see again.

"Miss me?"

"I thought you were dead. Johnny thought you were dead. Why did you just disappear?!"

"I know you are mad-"

"That's an understatement."

"-but there is no good reason to explain why I left. I heard about your brother. Same thing happened to my family six months ago. I just found out today."

"I just hope he's okay." Tears formed in Christina's mix match eyes. Her black haired friend hugged her until she fell asleep. Akane laid her friend back down on the bed and left. Outside of the hospital, she pulled out her cell and made a call.

[A=Akane and U=Unknown]

A: "Are you almost to New York?"

U: "Yeah. Steph and Becca are with me."

A: "Did you explain to them what happened?"

U: "Yes I did. They wish to help in anyway they can."

A: "Then get permission from the boss to let us work with the FBI. I don't want to get arrested for getting in the way."

U: "On it. Hit you back with the boss' answer."

A: "Alright bye."

She hung up the phone. Taking a deep breath, she slowly walks to the nearest park. _'Will they ever forgive me for not telling them. This better be worth it.'_

 **What do you guys think Akane is hiding from her friends? Comment and let me know what you think. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Follow if you love my work. Don't forget to check out my other books.**

 **Til next time,**  
● **SHADOW OUT●**


End file.
